Mudamaid Wars
Mudamaid Wars was the first chapter of phase 2 (post SD creation) and based on the Mudamaid bot that was added shortly after. It was a normal day in the kingdom of SD for -N-, one of the high council members, until Creepy, another high council member, sent for him. When -N- met with Creepy, he told -N- that he had caught word of a dark sorcerer who gave different kingdoms a sort of game. What this game was, he did not know, but he had heard that it was extremely enjoyable to all who had played it. Upon hearing this, -N- set out to find this sorcerer. He met the sorcerer in another kingdom, who's name has been lost to time, and made a contract with him to come to SD and provide its citizens with the game. The sorcerer's name was Mudamaid. Upon arrival in sd, Mudamaid took hold in the previous town known as "R.O.B Central." here he had a building built for his game. The game's rules are as follows: there are 3 bags. one labeled waifu, one labeld husbando, and one labeled marry. these bags are magic bags, with magic cards in them. each person is allowed to pull out 13 cards each hour. they are allowed to claim 1 card that they like every 3 hours, but are not required to. each card contains a character from every different book, story, legend, or game in the kingdom, but only 1 of each. If you did not like the cards you had drawn, they went back into the bag. Finally, If another person was drawing, and pulled a card you wanted, you were able to claim it if you got there before them. Upon hearing of such a game, citizens from all over the kingdom flocked to R.O.B Central. Everyone wanted to claim the card of the character they liked best. The citizens claimed, traded, and even fought with the cards. There were so many people that a new building had to be built to keep from overflowing. One for drawing cards, named "Waifu Rolling", and the other for viewing what you had, named "waifu trading." The town known as "general" was barren for the weeks to come due to the game's popularity. An economy was even formed by users for the game and its concept of trade and the different values of cards. However, the game quickly changed from fun to war, as it had gone from being a game to an addiction. Alliances were made by some citizens against others to get what they wanted. Some stayed in Waifu Rolling just to snatch cards people had wished for right from under them, only so they could sell them back for a high price. Some citizens tried to cheat the game by using false identities. These were caught however, and newcomers to the kingdom were henceforth banned from the 2 buildings by law because of it.The true nature of many citizens were shown through this game. Eventually citizens realized the dreadful circumstances and broke free of its addictive grasp. They decided to leave the town to return to their old homes in General, distributing their cards to others or simply throwing them all back in the magic bags upon depature. Others, however, stayed in the town, and continued to play. They continued to build thier collections, create great empires by collecting all the cards from a certain story, book, game, or legend. The more cards you owned, the more power you gained. To this day, many still play, though it is merely a shell of its formor glory. There are some who vow never to quit, though only time will tell if this is certain or not. What is certain, however, is the effect of the game on the citizens of sd. Unknown people have found fame in this game, while others have lost it. Friendships have been broken and created, as have enemies. The kingdom of SD shall be forever altered by such events, and its effects shall remain for years to come. Category:Lore